What Do Idiot's Think About?
by demon-pup666
Summary: AU Kagome and Inu Yasha have hated each other after a tragic accident when they were 5. She's a loser, He's popular. So how are two people from totally different world going to work together for a school porject? INUKAG
1. They fight like a married couple

**What Do Idiot's think About** Chapter 1- They fight like a Married Couple -_-revised_

_Disclaimer: I don't own! Do you know how hard it is to admit such horrifying things? _

_Hey everyone, sorry, but I read of my story, and I don't like it, so I have Revised it. Well, I have a new computer, with a keyboard that axially works, so I can update when ever I feel I should! Please enjoy, and please don't flame. If you don't like it, politely say it, and don't read it.

* * *

_

…SMASH...

Today was like any other day in the Higurashi house hold. Every day, Kagome would be woken up by her little brother Souta at 7 AM, and then she would throw a random thing on her desk beside her bed at him. Today just happened to be a glass of water. Then, she would go get dressed, then go to school.

Kagome got out of bed, and hugged her brother. He really had not meant the glass to hit him in the head. After she had been forgiven she took a shower, and got dressed. Today she was wearing Black low rise Capri pants, with a white skull on the pocket. Under that, she wore black and white knee socks, with black and white Vans. She put on a black baby tee, that said "Something Corporate: Leaving through the Window" on it, and a Fender White and Black hoodie.

Kagome was what you called…different. She was not a Goth, and DEFINITLY not an emo. She was just…Kagome. 5"3, naturally black wavy hair, with bright green eyes, that could tell a story, if you looked deep enough into them. She was 15 and went to Sengoku High, in Tokyo, Japan. She had a part time job at WacDonlds, and Hottopic was her favourite place to shop.

As she walked down the stairs, she grabbed her skateboard from the top of the stairs, and slid down the rail.

"BYE OKA-SAN!" She yelled loudly enough that it would wake up her whole house.

"BYE HONEY!" Her mother yelled back. Kagome walked out the door with her black and white school bag, with many buttons, pins and chains on it. She grabbed her MP3 player, turned on her music, and started skateboarding to school.

_It's a good year for a murder  
she's praying to Jesus_

_she's pulling the trigger  
there's no tears, cause he's not here  
she washes her hands, and she fixes the dinner  
but soon they'll be coming to rush her away  
no one's so sure if her crime had a reason_

_reasons like seasons  
they constantly change  
and the seasons of last year  
like reasons have floated away  
away with this spilt milk  
away with this dirty dish water, away  
seventeen years, and all that he gave was a daughter_

Kagome's story. When she was 14, her Dad died of lung cancer. Her mother had a hard time dealing with the pain, but with her grandfather's help, they made it through. She had not many friends, but enough to be happy. Without Sango, Rin, Shippou, and Kikyou she would have been very lonely.

_"it's me and the moon," she says  
I got no trouble with that  
but I am a butterfly, and you wouldn't let me die_

_,'It's me and the moon' she says_

When Kagome was 5, her best friend had been a boy named Inu Yasha. But then a tragic thing happened. When the-

"WATCH OUT!" Some one yelled. Kagome couldn't hear the person, because her music playing loudly.

_and it's over, but it just started  
the blood stained the carpet  
her heart like a crystal  
she's lucid and departed  
a life left behind, she can find in her mind gone away _

away with these nightmares  
away with suburbia  
shake down away  
you marry a role and  
you give up your soul 'til you break down

A person ran towards Kagome, who was still skateboarding, and was very spaced out. The boy grabbed her and pulled her off the road, just as a car was speeding by so fast, you could not have seen it if you tried. It ran right over her skateboard.

_"it's me and the moon," she says  
"I got no trouble with that, but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die"  
"it's me and the moon," she says_

"My skateboard! What the hell do you think your doing?" She screamed at the unknown person.

"Saving your life loser!" The boy answered roughly.

"Inu Yasha? Oh for the love of all things un-holy! Only you would do something as stupid as this! MY SKATEBOARD WAS JUST RAN OVER YOU RETARD!" She screamed, and then ran over to her precious skateboard.

"Is ok baby, Mummy's here. Everything will be alright." She whispered to her broken skateboard. Inu Yasha looked at her worryingly.

"You're such a geek." Kagome glared at him.

"You are paying for my baby I hope you no!" She said angrily. She turned around, grabbed her bag, and walked the rest of the way to school.

_But what do you say we go for a ride?  
What do you say we get high?  
but I'm so tired of days that feel like the night _

"it's me and the moon," she says  
and I got no trouble with that, but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly

'She's crazy' Inu Yasha thought. ', and such an EMO!' He walked to school slowly.

Inu Yasha was popular.

And rich.

People liked to take advantage of that. He didn't have any real friends, except for Miroku because he was a Hanyou. He had long silver hair (that was natural) with cute little dogs ears sitting on the top of his head. His big amber eyes could see anything. He was a certified prep, though he did not like being like that, he had to be. Where would he go if he didn't hang out with his popular "friends"? Ever since the incident that happened when they were 5 years old, they had hated each other. Well, Kagome hated him. He didn't really hate her, but he would never admit it.

* * *

'I'm almost at school! Finally…' Kagome thought to herself. ', it takes so much longer to get here when you have to walk.' She walked up the stairs, hugging her skateboard, and her bag falling off her shoulders.

"Kag-Chan! Over here!" A young girl called to Kagome. She had long brown hair, which was in a high ponytail, and had soft brown eyes. She wore a pair of low rise jeans, a pair of black high tops, a white baby Tee, which said "Gaia" on the back, with little wings on her shoulders blades, and a black billabong hoodie.

"Hey Sango, where's Rin, Kikyou, and Shippou?"

"I don't know the-"

"HEY BABES!" Rin yelled. Rin was 5" and 1/2, with a brown pixie cut hair. Her eyes were ice blue, and she had innocent personality. She wore a black school girl skirt, which was cut to mid thigh, a light pink shirt, which said "I'm just a girl with edge" on it.

"Hello." Kikyou said softly. No one new why Kikyou was like she was, but they loved her anyways. She was very gothic, 5"5, long black hair, and grey eyes, that held no emotion. Her face resembled Kagome's, and some people even thought they were twins, but really, there was no relation between them. She was wearing her hair back in a low ponytail, a black plain shirt, with safety pins all over it, and a long cut across the stomach, revealing her pale skin. She was also wearing baggy hip huggers, with chains on them, a pair of B.U.M. board shoes, and heavy eyeliner.

"Heeheehee…Mum gave me SUGAR this morning!" This was Shippou. He was American, and moved to Japan 3 years ago. He spoke Japanese well, but his accent was off. He had blonde-brown hair that was put into a high ponytail, and hazel eyes. He loved sugar. And rollerblading. He was the best in Tokyo , despite the fact he was only 4"5 at age 15.

"Hey guys!" Kagome and Sango waved to them.

"I guess we should get our meeting going, we only have 1 hour before school." Shippou stated, to the group. "Today, I think we should start off with, how we feel about Inu Yasha! I'll go first! Mean"

"Egoistical."

"Preppy."

"Popular."

Kagome took a deep breath and yelled " Inu –Yasha is a bad-tempered, bitchy, callous, cantankerous, churlish, contemptible, dangerous, despicable, difficult, dirty, disagreeable, dishonorable, down, evil, formidable, hard, hard-nosed, ignoble, ill-tempered, infamous, knavish, liverish, lousy, malicious, malign, nasty, perfidious, pesky, rotten, rough, rude, rugged, scurrilous, shameless, sinking, snide, sour, the lowest, touch, treacherous, troublesome, ugly, unfriendly, unpleasant, unscrupulous, vexatious, vicious, PYRO-MANIAC!" She took another breath. Every one just stared at her wide eyed.

"Awe Kag baby, I love you too!" Inu Yasha said form behind her.

"Want me to shove that "love" back into your mouth WITH MY FIST?" she said back..

"Naw, I like my face the way it is."

"No one else does." Kikyou muttered to herself.

"Kikyou babe, where's the love honey?"

"It's up your ass." She answered apathetically.

"All right-y then, this is where I take my leave. Kagome, I do hope you no, that would have been your neck, If I hadn't saved you." Inu Yasha stated looking at Kagome who was still hugging her "baby".

"Oh, shove it up your ass 'Yasha, you OWE me a new board."

"I DO NOT!"

"Yah, you do!"

"NO!"

"YA HAW!" And this went on in till the bell rang.

* * *

_That's it for today! This took two days to type. I definitely like this one better. I'll update as soon as I can, but today, I am going to go to my friends house to celebrate that the lead singer of Something Corporate (my all time favourite band, along with Evanescence) got his Diagnosis for his Cancer, and his OK! He's back to singing, and I am back to listening!_

_The song in this story was called "Me and The Moon" By Something Corporate. I don't own that._

_I also don't own any of the clothing brands I mentioned, or the stores._

_-demon-pup666_


	2. A trip to where?

**What Do Idiot's think About** Chapter 2 – A trip to Where?

_Disclaimer: I don't own! Do you know how hard it is to admit such horrifying things?

* * *

_

After Kagome and Inu Yasha's fight, the bell rang, and everyone ran to their classes. Sadly, Kagome was in the same class as Inu Yasha, so she was forced to walk with him.

"Good Morning Class."

"Good Morning Naka-Teach."

"IT IS NAKATASHI-SENSAI!"

"Yes, Nakatashi – Sensai." It was utterly amazing how the whole class could say this all at the same time.

"Today class, we are going to be talking about your annual field-trip. For school marks of course. Now, I'm sure you guys are all willing to donate a couple hours of your time after school today, because we need to cash in our plastic bottles, for money. We are only $50 dollars short for each student!"

"GET ON WITH IT NAKA-TEACH!" A random person sitting in the back of the room yelled.

"Yes, right. This year…We are going to Florida!" Many cheers were heard about the class room.

"The marks will be taken as so. For Art, you will need to draw or paint a picture of your partner, whom I shall be choosing FOR YOU! In English, you will need to write in an online journal on your laptops. You will also have to write a poem of you partner, in which I will repeat, YOU ARE NOT CHOOSING! In History, you will be doing some research on the history in your partner's family…WHO I AM CHOOSING! And lastly, in P.E. class, you will be taking note on activities you took part in, during the trip." Nakatashi-Sensai explained.

"Who are our partners?" Some one asked.

"Your partners are as followed…  
Kouga-Ayame  
Naraku-Kagura  
Sesshomaru-Rin  
Miroku-Sango  
Shippou-Kirara  
Inu Yasha-Kagome  
and Bankotsu-Kikyou" A couple students groaned.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled. "I WOULD RATHER DIE THE BE PARTNERS WITH TASHIO!"

"Higurashi, I suggest a councilor, in fact, go see the school's one right now." Kagome left the classroom grumbling about how bunnies were planning something horrible. She walked down the halls and into the councilor's office.

"Back again I see, Higurashi."

"Nice to see you also, Kaede-Sensai." Kagome said Dryly.

"Now, Mr.Nakatashi tells me, you thought of killing your self. Well let me tell you, you have SO much to live for."

"I can see why they made you a shrink."

"Now why is it you feel these urges for suicide?"

"Well, If you must no, I cut myself at night, and I have gotten into fist fight numerous times, just so I could feel pain." Kagome said sarcastically. Kaede-Sensai didn't catch on though.

"Oh dear me, this is worse then I expected! But Kagome honey, you have so many friends, and people who love you!"

"How did you get into college?"

"Well, I was wait-listed at the beginning- HEY! Higurashi…Detention at lunch! You are dismissed."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­"Hey guys, I'm back." Kagome stated with a bored look on her face. "I can NOT believe I got paired up with that…that…" Kagome spat madly.

"Prep?"

"Jerk?"

"Yah… I can't believe I got paired up with him." Kagome agreed.

"At least you didn't get paired up with a certified man whore." Kikyou stated quietly.

"Aww, its ok honey, when we get there, you can share a room with me and Miroku." Sango said comfortingly.

* * *

"I can't believe…I GOT PAIRED MY SANGO!" Miroku sung happily down the halls.

"Oh shut up Miroku. I need to figure out a plan. How am I to deal with the loser?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Maybe you could just ignore her." Sesshomaru stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shut up Frostbite."

"Half-ling." Inu Yasha stopped talking. He hated getting called that. It was true, but horrible. He got up and walked away.

"INU YASHA! Wait up!" Miroku yelled after him. Inu Yasha just kept on walking.

* * *

**THE NEXT WEEK;**

"Principle Myouga, everything has been arranged for the trip, and all the students have paid." Naka-teach reported.

"Good, good. They will be leaving tomorrow. Correct?" The vertically challenged flea demon asked.

"Yes, sir. They will be leaving at 7 am, from the airport. And will be back in two weeks, in time for the finals."

"Right. You may go."

"Thank you Sir Myouga."

* * *

"KAGOME! GET UP!" Souta yelled.

"Five more minutes…"

"You late! You have to be at the airport in half an hour!"

"WHAAAT?"

"You heard me. Get up. You can borrow my roller blades, since you so carelessly seem to have broken your baby."

"Shut up pipsqueak!" Kagome got up, and went to take a quick shower. She got out, and blow-dried her hair, and did her make-up. After, she ran into her room, and picked out some clothes. She chose a red tank top, with black fishnet over it, and black sweat pants that said 'Taking Back Sunday' on the ass. She grabbed her duffle bag, and her back pack and ran down stairs.

"Bye Mum! Love you! See you in two weeks!" She yelled as she was running down stairs. She gave her and Souta a big hug, grabbed her shoes, MP3 player, put on her brothers rollerblades (she had small feet) and left.

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright. _

Give me a reason to end this discussion,  
To break with tradition.  
To fold and divide.

Kagome raced towards to Tokyo's main airport.

'Shit! Only 5 minutes…' She thought.

_Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line..  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.  
"Are you feeling fine?"  
Yes, I feel just fine._

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright. _

I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous  
Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires  
Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling..  
Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!

Kagome finally reached the airport and she ran inside.

"HEY BABES! SORRY I'M LATE!" She called to Rin and Sango.

"It's ok, your not too late. Naka-Teach is counting heads right now."

"Higurashi?"

"Hai!" Naka-teach went on reading the names.

"OK! Were ready kids. Let's go!" In a signal file, they all walked to the plane, and the lady checked their tickets. When they got on the plane, they were to sit with their partners. Kagome reluctantly sat down beside Inu Yasha.

"Hey."

"Hi…" Kagome answered. 'I'm sorry did I give you permission to speak to me?' She thought.

"What's up?"

"Don't you mean what's down?" She laughed. Inu Yasha looked at her and started to chuckle.

"What? Miss, I'm Better Then You, And Am Not Afraid Of Anything, is afraid of flying?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She asked quietly. She didn't really like talking about her fears, but she thought she might as well tell him, since she would probably bye bawling by the time the started to get up it the air.

"No, not at all…"

"OK then…" She said confused. 'What's up with this guy? Is he for real? Why is he being all nice?'

"You no, you look really emo today."

"FUCK YOU! I'm not an emo."

"Sheesh, you sure are rude."

"Only to people I don't know!" She shot back angrily.

"Want to get to no me better?" He asked suggestively. Kagome raised her eyebrow, and then smirked.

'Hah! He's never going to suspect a thing…' She thought. Kagome leaned over and started get closer to his face. Inu Yasha looked shocked.

'What is she doing!' He thought. Kagome was an inch away from his face and she lightly out her lips on his.

'Oh my god… this is going to be so funny…' she thought, ignoring the fact, that she didn't exactly mind kissing him.

She slowly backed away from him. He looked at her shocked. Then she punched him in the stomach.

"OW! FUCK THAT HURT!" Inu Yasha yelled, as a couple people turned their heads.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"That was not funny!"

"It so was!"

"Sorry for the interruption, we are ready to take off, please put on your seatbelts, and put up the food trays."

"Oh my god…" Kagome muttered to herself.

"Were not going to die or anything." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"SO? I'm scared! OK?"

"What ever loser." Inu Yasha said. He had felt bad for her, but it's not like he was going to tell her that.

"Ok, We have gotten into the right flying altitude. You may take off your seatbelts."

"Oh thank god…" Kagome sighed.

"Are you ok? God, you looked like you were going to pass out." Inu Yasha said meanly.

"Yah whatever." Kagome turned around and turned on her still paused MP3 player. 'Oops, there goes my batteries…' she thought.

_I used to rely on self-medication,  
I guess I still do that from time to time.  
But I'm getting better at fighting the future,  
"Someday you'll be fine.."  
Yes, I'll be just fine. _

Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.

Kagome put the back of her seat back so she would be lying down. Inu Yasha was trying to get her attention, but her music was on to loud.

* * *

He started to poke her in the arm.

"Kagome…" he poked her again. Kagome ignored him, it couldn't have been important.

"Kaaaaagooommeeeee…" He poked her three times.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"You fell asleep…"

"So?"

"We are landing…"

"YOU BAKA! Why did you wake me up? You no VERY well I'm afraid of flying!"

"Well, I didn't no you were afraid of landing…"

"Ugh…"

"Hahahaha." Inu Yasha chuckled. Kagome glared at him, and sat up.

"Please put your seatbelts back on, we are landing."

"Oh god…"

"Yes?"

"Inu Prepa, shut up. You're not wanted. Shun…" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Ok everybody, were here, here are your room keys, and see you all in two weeks! Enjoy!" Naka-teach said. They had landed safely (thought Inu Yasha now was sporting a black eye). Now they were at their hotel.

Kagome and Inu Yasha walked to the elevator with Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Bankotsu, Shippou, Kirara, Naraku, and Kagura. They made it up to their rooms.

"309…310…311…312…313! Hah! I found it…" Inu Yasha boasted.

"Bye babes!" Kagome called to her friends.

"Bye Kag-Chan!" They walked into their room. It was huge. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room type thing, and two beds.

"I call this one!" Kagome jumped onto the one, closest to the giant window.

Ok Huney bunches, there your chappy!

Enjoy… review, love ya all

-demon


End file.
